


Choi MinSeo - Block B Additional Member AU

by AceAngelJudas



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAngelJudas/pseuds/AceAngelJudas
Summary: Seo, My Block B Additional Member.





	Choi MinSeo - Block B Additional Member AU

##  _**Choi Min-Seo (Block B Additional Member AU)** _

Stage Name: Seo

Age: 24 (8/12/1994)

Nationality: Korean

Band: Block B

Height: 5’0

Position: Vocalist, Maknae.

**Facts**

  * She joined in 2013 when Block B signed with Seven Seasons.
  * Seo was originally shunned by fans for being a new addition but everyone eventually took a liking to her.
  * Seo is extremely shy, it took her a long time to open to the group, the first person she opened up to was P.O
  * Taeil and Jeahyo didn’t like her at first because she was a girl and wasn’t there from the start but they soon liked her a lot.
  * She still sleeps with a teddy bear.
  * When Seo smiles, she hides her cheeks to hide her dimples.
  * She was born in Soeul but moved to Deasgu, she is an only child but she was shunned for being an idol.
  * Everyone in Block B calls her ‘Baby Bear’ after Zico began calling her it.
  * Her ideal type is Jooheon from Monsta X




End file.
